Spiral Tower
|Area = Valka Castle |GR = A-4 |topdepth = 0ft (0m) |maxdepth = 115ft (35m) }}Spiral Tower is a landmark in , found within Valka Castle. It serves as a gateway from the Well of the Full Moon and Well Bottom to the rest of the castle, as well as the Collapsed Gallery. It is notable for its unique design and architecture, as well as being the only surfaceable location in the castle, as well as housing the castle's only full-grown sharks. Wildlife and Environment Flora and Fauna , lined surgeonfish, and moon jellyfish.]] Like much else of Valka Castle, Spiral Tower is mostly devoid of flora in the form of corals and algae, serving as a home moreso to wildlife. In and near the bottom of Spiral Tower, common octopuses and blue-green chromis can be found swimming around, as well as some teardrop butterflyfish and goldtail demoiselle under a glow spot on the ground floor of the tower. The first floor of the tower houses some bicolor parrotfish who swim in a small, loose group, and the second floor houses a larger group of meagre as well as some samurai squirrelfish. The third floor houses a more colorful array of wildlife, including three scalloped hammerheads, the only sharks of any sort in Valka Castle (excluding Thanatos, who swims outside the windows of the castle, and the juvenile/egg blotchy swell sharks), schools of samurai squirrelfish, a few lined surgeonfish, and a small group of moon jellyfish. Geography and Features Spiral Tower is notable for its distinctive four-layer design, with each layer being slightly different to another. The ground floor has a small amount of rubble and debris, and connects to the Well Bottom corridor; the first floor houses a few bicolor parrotfish, but not much else; the second floor houses several meagre, as well as two main corridors: one that leads to the rest of Valka Castle, and the Collapsed Gallery corridor, which extends only shortly before reaching a wall of rubble. The third floor is perhaps the most interesting of the four: it houses three scalloped hammerheads, as well as some moon jellyfish and other varied fish. From here, the player can surface to gather an above-water view of the upper windows of Spiral Tower, where they can see a small amount of the outside world. In-Game Plot Significance On its own, this landmark doesn't serve much to the main plot of Blue World, however, it does serve some significance to the quest required to discover Phantom (see Notes). Notebook Description "This cylindrical shaft connects the base of the well in Triton Village to Valka Castle. This narrow structure has several species living in it, grouped into a number of distinct layers. Looking up through the tower gives an amazing view of their dancing silhouettes." Trivia *When the player hears rumors of a dark shadow that haunts the castle, this is the first location they are told to investigate. *This area's name is fairly misleading, because although the different levels of the tower provide the illusion of a spiral, the tower is not actually shaped like a spiral. *Unlike other areas in the game, Valka Castle's default background music (assuming the player is not entering the area for the first time) does not play upon arrival. Instead, it will not kick in until the player enters the Spiral Tower. Gallery Spiral Tower 2.png Spiral Tower.png Spiral Tower top view.png|Spiral Tower, as viewed from the top. R4E_0004.JPG|Ditto. Spiral Tower surface.png|Spiral Tower's above-water surface view. R4E_0003.JPG|Ditto. Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Landmarks in Blue World Category:Landmarks Category:Valka Castle Category:Ruins